


Warmth

by Louhetar



Series: Jonmund Fanarts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Jon is a small spoon, Jonmund, Kissing, M/M, Snuggling, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: I intended to draw something explicit and ended up with fluff.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Like before I decided to post a drawing here because it's a small fandom/community and I feel any contribution is important. Please find me @ https://szamanita.tumblr.com/

Please find me @ https://szamanita.tumblr.com


End file.
